Битва за Арахау
Битва за Арахау — затяжной конфликт в Википедии, длящийся с 2007 г. Формально возник из-за споров о значимости искусственного языка Арахау и авторитетности источников, ссылающихся на этот конланг. Как и в случае с сибирским языком, в рамках битвы осуществлялась целенаправленная деятельность по удалению языка Арахау и всего, что с ним связано, из русской Википедии и других википроектов (украино- и англоязычных разделов). Подоплека противостояния вероятно связана с конфликтом интересов между администратором Википедии Андреем Романенко (аккаунт поэта Дмитрия Кузьмина) и юзером Tutitkuni (возможно аккаунт писателя Ивана КарасеваЭто предположение сделал участник RedAndr, который, по правде сказать, также не раскрывает своих личных данных., автора языка Арахау). Хронология событий Первое удаление В 09:41 22 июня 2007 года пользователь Torin выставил на удаление статью Арахау. Буквально через день в 19:14 подводящий итоги администратор Mitrius быстро удалил статью ввиду незначимости. Первое удаление из Википедии Арахау Однако в 2008 году статья Арахау вновь появилась в Википедии и благополучно просуществовала вплоть до мая 2009 года. За это время статья появилась в 11 иноязычных разделах Википедии, причем в эскимосскомАraqau pigivuq uqarviutijut и баскскомArahau hizkuntza eraikia она до сих пор считается самой большой из тех, которые посвящены искусственным языкам. Второе удаление В 09:41 22 июня 2007 года пользователь Sirozha.ru повторно выставил на удаление статью Арахау с претензией, что «Значимость не показана». В процессе голосования мнения разделились. Вот характерные высказывания: «Значимость конечно небольшая, но есть факт» (Uliss); «Давайте тогда удалим статью Воляпюк. Ныне им владеют, хорошо, если полсотни людей на планете, и значимости никакой! Так, массовое помешательство вековой давности…» (Dmartyn80); «''Явление существует, в сети масса информации»'' (Миролюб Доброгневович); «Не вижу причин для удаления. Тут уж либо все статьи о искусственных лингвистических языках удалять из Википедии, либо Арахау оставлять нужно. По крайней мере я не считаю, что Арахау чем-то хуже других искусственных лингвистических языков» (Рязанцев Александр).Второе удаление Арахау из Википедии Противники утверждали, что большое количество интервик — это «продукт кроссвикиспама» (Blacklake); «Нет ссылок на вторичные исследования по данному языку; массовый интерес со стороны общества к предмету статьи такж не показан» (MadDog) и т. д. Тем не менее большинство были против удаления. Однако админ Андрей Романенко подвел такой итог: «Статья не соответствует требованиям правил о значимости и об авторитетных источниках. Удалено». Возможный конфликт интересов Интересно, что 30 августа 2008 Андреем Романенко выставлялась на удаление, но была оставлена статья в Википедии http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Карасёв,_Иван_Владимирович (об авторе искусственного языка Арахау).Попытка удалить статью об И. Карасеве в Википедии Это дало повод пользователю Tutitkuni усомниться в добрых намерениях Андрея Романенко: «Опять этот Романенко! Да сколько можно терпеть его некомпетентные выходки. Мнения по вопросу разделились, но он все-таки принимает исключительное решение. Статья уже удалялась, но была оставлена, а значит не может удаляться без веских на то причин». Вот какое разъяснение по этому поводу дал George Shuklin: «Обсуждение на ВП:КУ — не голосование. Даже если будет тысяча голосов „оставить“, они не будут играть ни малейшей роли. Обсуждение нужно не для того, чтобы „все желающие могли проголосовать“, а для того, чтобы собрать все аргументы за сохранение и/или против. Причина удаления указана в итоге — и дальше можно либо найти доказательства, опровергающие её, либо смириться с итогом. Персональные наезды на администратора ни малейшим образом не помогут процессу. Чем больше вы будете обсуждать личности участников, тем меньше внимания будет уделяться статье, которую вы отстаиваете. Вместо счёта дней на ВП:КУ, надо было просто пойти и найти доказательства. Думаю, пара-тройка научных работ с хорошими индексами цитирования в рецензируемых журналах была бы отличным аргументом».Спорное удаление Арахау // Обсуждение на форуме Вниманию участников Позже разгорелся скандал. Участник Tutitkuni вскрыл данные, уличающие участника Sirozha в «использовании своего служебного положения (как патрулирующего) в корыстных целях».Сирожены статьи и ДЕЛО УЧЕНЫХ Под подозрения попали статьи, написанные Sirozha: Лаврик, Ольга Ивановна, Власов, Валентин Викторович, Жимулев, Игорь Фёдорович, Стебаев, Игорь Васильевич, Невинский, Георгий Александрович. Подавляющее число статей Сирожи об ученых так или иначе связаны с его будущей карьерой. На личной странице Sirozha написано, что он является аспирантом ИХБФМ СО РАН, который основан на базе Новосибирского института органической химии. А теперь посмотрим, кто герои его статей. Лаврик — преподаватель Новосибирского института органической химии; Власов — директор ИХБФМ, Стебаев — завкафедрой Новосибирского госунивера, Невинский — завлаб ИХБФМ. Участники Sirozha является одним из зачинателем нового доходного дела с использованием викитехнологий и энциклопедических ресурсов для студентов, преподавателей и аспирантов. Однако, сославшись на «добрые намерения» Сирожи, администраторы русской Википедии это дело поспешили замять. Администратор Андрей Романенко представил всё так, будто было оказано деструктивное влияние на вполне добротно написанные статьи. А вот как инцидент прокомментировал администратор Сайга20К: «Аспирант может вполне бескорыстно писать в Википедию о своих преподавателях, как и подчинённые о своих начальниках. Есть у нас такое правило — предполагайте добрые намерения, оно одно из базовых в проекте. Да и в конце концов, какая нам разница, корыстно или бескорыстно они написаны? Главное, чтобы их содержание соответствовало правилам проекта. Если какие-то статьи ненейтральны — это решается их редактированием, если их предмет явно незначим — такие статьи выносятся на удаление». «Страшная месть» Андрея Романенко Арахау и Джимбо Уэйлс Забавно, что в мае 2009 г. в битву за Арахау попытались втянуть Джимбо Уэйлса, основателя Википедии. Пользователь Neemus, написавший статью в английском разделе, напрямую обратился на страницу участника Джимбо. «HELP! Manager of Russian Wikipedia Andrei Romanenko conducts dishonest game. He initiated elimination by any ways Arahau from Wikipedia (articles are written in 11 languages, their removal today has begun). Arahau is an a priori constructed language created by Russian writer Ivan Karasev in 2006. The Arahau language is polysynthetic and typologically active. This is unlike most constructed languages but not atypical of engineered languages. Each vowel designates a noun, and consonants designate grammatic formants. This system often lets Arahau produce compact speech. Arahau has been found to have similarities with Basque and Nakh-Dagestanian languages». Neemus.Moved from User page….. Вместо Джимбо, правда, ответил некто Rodhullandemu, осторожно высказал предположение, что в этом случае удаление могло, скорее всего, иметь основания («and it appears to me at least that User:Andrei Romanenko is within his rights»). Запрос на восстановление Комичная дискуссия развернулась на странице запросов на восстановления: Tutitkuni пытался доказать, что «''страница Арахау содержала 11 (!) интервик, причем на таких трудных и я бы сказал редких языках, как валлийский, баскский, эскимосский, албанский. Это свидетельствует о несомненном интересе к Арахау»''. «Анализ интервик показывает, что их созал один и тот же человек… Вы специально создавали статьи на таких редких языках, чтоб их быстро не удалили? В англвики статья уже почти удалена, в немецкой, французской или испанской она тоже бы долго не прожила», — парировал RedAndr.К восстановлению Арахау'' «…Из двух предложений и написанные одними и теми же людьми? Большей же резонанс»'', — вторит ему stassats. «Негоже смеяться на Википедиями малых народов. Например в эскимосской Википедии статья „Арахау“, состоящая из одного предложения, — самая большая статья, посвященная искусственным языкам, включая эсперанто. Если один и тот же человек способен свободно писать сразу на албанском, валлийском, эскимосском, баскском, литовском, хорватском… Я вас умаляю: не надо ничего выдумывать: таких полиглотов не существует (при всем моем уважении к авторам, взявшихся переводить Арахау на другие языки). Может вы подозреваете специально нанятого робота-эскимоса… Или нет — это баскский спам. Извините, поржал», — огрызается Tutitkuni Окончательная черта спорам на этом этапе была подведена админом Gruznov в 22:21, 2 августа 2009: «Время существования статьи до момента её удаления не имеет значения. Не имеет значения также и то, как она оформлена. Важна ли значимость предмета статьи; и не для её автора, а в принципе. Тут же перед нами отсутствие авторитетных источников, где бы чёрным по белому, ясно и чётко говорилось, какой Арахау замечательный, какой он выдающийся, какой он значимый. Возможно, всё это будет в будущем, но пока что о нём мало сведений. А Википедия — это не площадка для рекламы, а лишь энциклопедия, куда должны попадать только уже широко известные персоны и явления. Таким образом, констатирую то, что для Арахау не настал тот час, когда о нем можно и нужно создавать статью». Взаимные разоблачения Крайне любопытно, что второе удаление статьи Арахау совпало по времени со скандалом вокруг админа Романенко (именно в это время появлялось все больше подтверждений, что Романенко — это литератор Дмитрий Кузьмин). Поэтому Романенко увидел в Арахау некое орудие борьбы, направленное против него лично и очень нервно реагировал на пространные намеки Tutitkuni: «Вы, Андрей, кажется, пытаетесь заниматься литературным творчеством. Хорошую же вы репутацию себе зарабатываете». Андрей Романенко: А Вы занятный персонаж. Интересно, какие предположения о Вашей личности я должен сделать, если Вы загружаете в Википедию файл с указанием, что его авторство принадлежит Ивану Карасёву, и с заявлением о том, что Вы как автор передаёте этот файл в общественное пользование. Единственный человек, который имеет право это сделать, — понятное дело, сам Иван Карасёв. Если Вы им не являетесь, то этот файл подлежит немедленному удалению как нарушающий авторское право… Но вот что мне действительно интересно, так это сведения про мои «попытки заниматься литературным творчеством». Отчего же именно литературным? Очень, очень любопытно: 'как это Вам могла прийти в голову такая странная мысль? Или у Вас нашлись консультанты и советчики?' Этот вопрос снимается: оказывается, действительно есть молодой писатель Андрей РоманенкоАндрей Романенко, Ностальгия.. Нет, это не я.Спорное удаление Арахау // Обсуждение на форуме Вниманию участников Здесь же Романенко предположил на основании загруженного файла «Выря», что Tutitkuni — это аккаунт писателя Ивана Карасева, автора Арахау: «На всякий случай отмечу, что из описания вот этого файлаФайл Vyrja вытекает, что участник Tutitkuni и есть тот самый Карасёв, автор искусственного языка Арахау». В отместку Tutitkuni обложил Романенко на непонятном языке (очевидно на Арахау, что еще более повысило вероятность предположений Романенко): «Andrei, Sesugyzy! Tyzypanras! Тока без обид и ситерик, как в прошлый раз».Любопытно, что в порыве гнева была допущена ошибка: правильнее писать Susugyzy! (You are fucking ass!) Кроме того, Сообщество Арахау признало Андрея Романенко (Дмитрия Кузьмина) «Антилицом Арахау-2009».Кто убил Арахау в русской Википедии? (почти детективная история с разоблачением в нескольких частях) Ответные меры В качестве ответных мер противостоящей Арахау стороной были организованы удаления статей об этом конланге из украинской (18 мая 2009 года админом OlegB) и англоязычной Википедий (17 мая 2009 года админом King of Hearts). Причем в последнем случае инициатором выступил самолично Андрей Романенко: «No notability, no reliable sources. As a sysop in ru.wiki I have just deleted this article from there. The articles on this subject created in many languages seem to be PR action of one person».Articles for deletion / Arahau Хотя удаление в украинской Википедии прошло не столь гладко. «Конланг на полісинтетичній базі. Чому росіяне видалили не зрозуміло??? Коли є „ru:чатлано-пацакский язык“, „ru:клингон“ й купа інших планових у їх величезному шаблоні штучних мов». (Dim Grits)Арахау 6-2 28 февраля 2011 года некто Eniagrom выставил на удаление статью о создателе языка Арахау в англовикиWikipedia:Articles for deletion/Ivan Karasev. Он пишет, что не владеет русским языком (что является сомнительным, поскольку проявил редкую осведомленность о самой персоне и языке Арахау). Интересно, что буквально спустя несколько часов незнакомца горячо поддержал Андрей Романенко: "Я номинировал статью об этом человеке на исключение из ru.wiki, - пишет Романенко по-английски. - После долгих дебатов, в которых приняли участие, главным образом, незарегистрированные пользователи (предположительно г-н Карасев лично и его друзья), статья была, наконец, сохранена в силу того, что Карасев, к сожалению, довольно часто публикуется в российских газетах, что является достаточным основанием для вхождение в ru.wiki. Проблема в том, что в статьях и на русском языке, и на английском языке (в Википедии) он представлен главным образом, как создатель искусственного языка Арахау; эти работы не подтверждены надежными источниками, и предмет определенно не значим в этих аспектах. Я полагаю, не будет источников (на английском языке), также подтверждающих его деятельностью и как журналиста. Поэтому, вероятно, статья должна быть уничтожена в en.wiki". Позицию Романенко поддержал Maunus, и 8 Марта 2011 года статья о создателе искусственного языка Арахау была удалена из англовики патрулирующим Ron Ritzman. Отзвуки битвы 5 июня 2010 года Андрей Романенко в третий раз удалил статью Арахау, созданную неизвестным пользователем ‎ (мотивация: «страница с таким содержанием уже удалялась»). Более того, Романенко бессрочно заблокировал любые попытки создать статьи в русской Википедии с названием «Арахау» якобы из-за многократных попыток создавать ранее удаленную статью.Бессрочная блокировка Арахау А 3 сентября 2010 Николай Путин удалил появившееся в Википедии обсуждение этих действий Романенко: «Не понятны мотивы бессрочного (!) блокирования создания статей с названием…» 3 сентября 2010 года патрулирующий Blacklake удалил, как «незначимую» ссылку на журнал «Asa»Журнал «Asa», издающийся на языке Арахау из статьи Периодика на искусственных языках (создана анонимом 17 марта 2010 года). На странице форума «К вниманию участников» опять же Романенко 7 сентября подвел итог: «Обсуждать тут нечего: User:Tutitkuni пиарит себя и свою деятельность и очень обижается, когда ему мешают это делать. Поскольку авторитетных источников ни об этом языке, ни об этом журнале нет — энциклопедической значимостью они не обладают и информации обо всём этом в Википедии делать нечего». Обсуждение на форуме Периодики на искусственных языках Интересно, что и в этом случае без скандала не обошлось. На странице обсуждения участника Blacklake участник Rasim оставил недоуменный пост «Скрытое содержимое». Вот этот во многом примечательный диалог: — Вы недавно скрыли на ВП:ВУ правку участника Sverhrazum с описанием «вандализм». Там действительно был обычный вандализм? Если да, то не надо использовать RevisionDelete, достаточно просто откатить. — Rasim 08:00, 7 сентября 2010 — Там был своеобразный вандализм, поверьте, скрытие оправдано. — Blacklake 08:12, 7 сентября 2010 — Я подтверждаю. Я бессрочно заблокировал участника не просто так. — Yaroslav Blanter 09:05, 7 сентября 2010.Скрытое содержимое Какую правку скрыли администраторы, стало известно позже за пределами Википедии. Оказывается после подведения итогов на ВП:ВУ по журналу «Asa» участник Sverhrazum написал язвительную ремарку, обращаясь к Романенко: «Считайте, что в очередной раз разбили стакан о беззащитную голову».Кому достанется «коробочка с инвективами»? Далее события развивались так. Участница Garden Radish инициировала трехдневную блокировку Tutitkuni за невежливое к ней обращение и вскрытие личных данных. По её же запросу из Википедии были удалены практически все ссылки на ресурсы, ссылающиеся на язык Арахау, один из которых (кроме заглавной страницы) был включен в спам-лист. 12 сентября 2010 года блоггер И. Карасев (rbardalzo), обсуждая ситуацию в русской Википедии, дал характеристику и Garden_Radish: http://rbardalzo.livejournal.com/14015.html: Стоит отметить, что 9 октября 2010 года пост этого блоггера был засуспенжен Abuse Team ЖЖ, по-видимому, из-за того, что в нём раскрывалось реальное имя Garden Radish. Учитывая склонность к написанию жалоб и обращений, можно предположить, что это именно она и потребовала удалить любое упоминание о своих имени и фамилии и заблокировать запись блоггера. Возможное нарушение авторских прав При удалении ссылок с ресурса rbardalzo.narod.ru и arahau.ucoz.ru возникла неприятная коллизия, связанная с нарушением авторских правНарушение авторских прав при удалении ссылок. Так статьи Бете (письмо), Багам, Древненубийский алфавит создавались изначально, как копии с ресурса rbardalzo.narod.ru, о чем есть свидетельства.Запрос разрешения на копирование Кроме того, в связи с массовым удалением ссылок в Википедии остались изображения, скопированные с этого же ресурса (изображение алфавита Обэри-Окаимэ, Теневиля и его письменности, тамги и письменные знаки юкагирской письменности… Данные изображения уникальны и больше не встречаются в интернете. В этой связи резонен вопрос: может ли считаться ресурс не значимым (и ссылки на него удаляются), а тексты и изображения, заимствованные оттуда значимыми (соответственно изображения благополучно остаются)? Вот как на это ответила Дарёна: «1. Ссылка на первоисточник текста должна быть в истории правок, там же, где имена других авторов. 2. Размещение на сайте сканов книжных картинок не делает сайт АИ и не даёт ему каких-то особых прав и не влияет на использование этих изображений. 3. Скопированные без разрешения тексты должны удаляться из статей, если статья целиком состоит из нарушающего АП текста — она должна быть удалена». 22 января 2011 года по запросу Tutitkuni с ресурса rbardalzo.narod.ru (основного рупора языка Арахау) было снято клеймо «спамера». «Я вынес из блек-листа. С учётом того, что сайт был заблокирован за массовую нарушающую правила расстановку (прямого подтверждения я пока не нашел, но если нужно будет — спрошу у вносившего), повторение вызовет обратное внесение, тогда придётся создавать исключения для нужных ссылок», — подвел итог дискуссии админ Track13Возможное нарушение авторских прав Обсуждения в ЖЖ * Языкам здесь не место * Чужие и мертвые-2 Примечания Арахау